


Ichy Eats Tickles

by orphan_account



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Digestion, F/M, Revenge, Scat, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ichy catches Tickles and swallows and digests him alive as revenge for helping Littlefoot and his friends get away.(This also has a non-fatal and sexual version, not yet done.)
Kudos: 2





	Ichy Eats Tickles

(WARNING: Scat and urine.)

ICHY EATS TICKLES

______________________________________________________  
A LAND BEFORE TIME VORE STORY

Ichy the Ichthyornis was angry. He'd lost all of his dinner that day and his partner Dil had left him. And now he was alone and hungry. He'd come closest to eating that Pteranodon Petrie. But then that little rodent had interfered and stuck Dil's tail in the way. He'd bitten that instead of the little Flyer. The ensuing argument with Dil had ensured that the Flyer got away.

Ichy heard his stomach growl. "Nothing to eat." he said to himself. He was about to go to sleep, hoping to doze off the painful memories of the day when he caught a wiff of something. Could it be?

He sniffed again. It was the little rodent! Ichy got up, feeling a second wave of energy coming in to overcome his exhaustion. He silently flew, hoping to strike. After following his nose, he eventually spotted what he was after. It was the accursed little rodent!

Tickles was grabbing water greens from a river. Ichy snuck up behind him. Tickles pulled on a clump of water greens and felt it move too easily. That seemed odd to him. Strangely, he felt it moving, even after he'd grabbed it onto shore. He turned around in shock.

"Hello my little friend. Had a good day? Did you? Well I didn't. You see I lost my meals. And I lost my partner too. But at least I'll get some consolation! Yes, a midnight snack!" Ichy glared at him icily. The Ichthyornis began to lick his lips.

Tickles tried to run for it. Ichy didn't mind. He knew he could win now. Toying with the little rat before eating him contributed further to his sadistic pleasure. After a short chase, Ichy dove, like he'd done at Ali earlier that day, but with better success. WHAM! He pinned the little rodent against a boulder. Tickles stared up at him in fright. "You know, in different circumstances, I'd have gotten this over with quickly. But since you and those little animals royally pissed me off, I'm going to ensure that it's painful and slow!" Ichy cackled. He opened his mouth and withdrew his tongue. Slowly, he lapped at the face of Tickles. The rodent tasted furry but pleasant. After several licks, he began to turn the creature over, lapping at every bit of him. The terror of the creature made him grin. How he enjoyed his revenge now!

Finally, Ichy decided to continue on with his revenge. He used the claws on his feet to toss the rodent up in the air. The creature thrashed but could do nothing. Ichy stood there, his beak wide open, poised to intercept the creature as he came back down. Once the creature landed fully in his mouth, he snapped it shut quickly.

Then, he began to suck on Tickles. Ichy ignored his protests and continued to taste him for three whole minutes, totally caking him in saliva. SCHLUCK! SCLUCK! SCHLUCK! He sucked on the rodent. Finally, he moved him toward his uvula.

Slowly, his tongue moved Tickles over the edge. Tickles began forming a bigger and bigger bulge in his throat. Only Tickles' head and paws were hanging free of his throat now. Tickles had his paws stretched out to prevent his progress further down the throat.

Ichy went to a stream. He began drinking water. As the water hit Tickles, it began to loosen his grip. Eventually, his grip was totally weakened and Ichy's throat formed a total bulge of his body. GULP! Ichy swallowed. Tickles made a bulge as he went down. Ichy enjoyed the futile struggles of the rodent as he went down his gullet. Tickles quickly approached an opening at the bottom of the throat. He was squeezed through it and fell into the stomach. The opening above him closed, trapping him inside the belly.

"Wonder where you are?" Ichy said sadistically. "You're in my belly. Welcome to hell!"

Tickles squeaked in fright and pressed against the stomach wall, trying to climb out. He kept falling back down and landing at the bottom of the stomach. Ichy sucked in his gut and squeezed Tickles tightly. ERRRRRRP! Ichy belched.

Ichy then breathed in some air, for he didn't want Tickles to die so soon. "Not to worry my little diet delight, I won't let you come to an end that easily." he cackled.

He began to run his feathered wings across his stomach, rubbing it gently. He could feel Tickles thrash around as he tried to escape his fleshy prison. Ichy continued this for two minutes. Then, he heard his stomach growl again. "Hmmm, still hungry. I think I need dessert." he said to himself. He looked around and soon spotted several bugs. He hungrily ate these. The opening of his stomach soon opened, splattering Tickles with bug guts. This caused Tickles to squirm around even more. Ichy liked his squirming, for it felt pleasurable.

An idea soon crossed Ichy's mind. He moved his legs upward, so that his cloaca rested against his wriggling stomach. As intended, the rodent's struggles caused the stomach to rub against his crotch. This sent waves of pleasure across his groin. "Ahhh!" he sighed. He began to prod and poke at his stomach, hoping to evoke more fright and panic from the mammal trapped inside, hoping to create more struggling. As intended, he got the desired result. Tickles thrashed harder and harder. This intensified the wave of pleasure across his cloaca. After several minutes of this, he became aroused enough so that his penis began to slowly move out of its holding place within his cloaca and emerge to come outside of his body. The pinkish-silver organ was at first a bit flabby, but soon hardened in response to the rubbing from his stomach. After about five minutes of this, in which he sighed and his dick grew harder and harder, he finally hit climax. As he felt climax nearing, he moved his beak right in front of his dick, ready to intercept the coming semen. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! He cummed. Greyish white semen shot out of his penis and went into his mouth. Ichy waited as the several smaller squirts happened after the large one. After about 40 seconds, only a few drops continued to pour out. About 10 seconds later, he stopped cumming. Slowly, his penis softened. After about a minute, it slid back into his cloaca and went back into place.

Unlike with mammals, his penis wasn't used for peeing, for he did that out of his cloaca just like he did with pooping, but only for ####ing females, and, when he couldn't do that, it came out only when he was aroused. The cum tasted salty but wasn't that bad.

Inside his belly, Tickles was soaked with the spooge. He was digusted that the Sharptooth had used his struggling to help get a boner. However, soon, he had other problems besides cum. A trickle of acid began pouring into the stomach, starting to singe his fur. Worse still, the walls of the stomach began to slowly move in on him, pressing against him as they began to process him. "I see the digestive process has begun. Have fun." Ichy laughed.

Ichy then went to sleep. Throughout the night, Tickles was squished by Ichy's gut and his fur was burned off by the acid. However, he was still alive when Ichy woke up the next morning.

Ichy woke up and stretched and yawned. He could feel Tickles still squirming around inside of him. He poked and prodded at his stomach with his wings. Tickles squeaked in protest. RRRRRGH! Ichy's stomach rumbled. His stomach walls squeezed against Tickles. His leg started to break as the pressure proved too much. SQUEAK! SQUEAK! Tickles cried out in pain.

Ichy continued to rub his stomach, ignoring the rodent's cries of pain and pleas for help. Ichy soon went to a stream and caught and ate some fish. These pelted Tickles in the belly. Worse than being pelted with meat was the acid that came in to digest Ichy's most recent meal.

By midday, the pressing of the stomach walls had broken Tickles' arms as well. The acid had blistered his skin and he was bleeding in several places. The acid was eroding at his bones now. "I hope you're having fun in there you little rat." Ichy laughed.

By late afternoon, Tickles was nearly blinded by the acid and his legs and arms had been digested off but the wounds weren't serious due to the acid's effects. ERRRRP! Ichy belched again. The air went out of the stomach. The belly pressed inward, snapping many already frail bones. Tickles was in great pain, but still alive. Ichy soon breathed in more air, determined to prolong the suffering of his unfortunate meal.

Within an hour, the rodent was lying in pain, gasping as the acid started to burn into his lungs. Ichy, sensing that the rodent was near death, began to pat his stomach sadistically. "You thought you could outsmart Ichy. You were wrong." the Sharptooth laughed. Soon, the belly began to press again. Also, the acid poured in even more. Tickles let out one painful squeak before passing away as his body split apart due to his bone structure collapsing and the acid eating his body away.

The belly continued to process the now dead rodent for the next several hours. Finally, as Ichy went to bed, what was left of Tickles was squeezed into the small inestine. Throughout the night, the material was slurped at by the villi, sending further along what couldnt be absorbed.

In the colon, the leftovers soldified into dark grey waste. Meanwhile, some of the materials that had been absorbed by the villi had been pumped by his heart many times and, having been used up, were now headed toward the kidneys. By morning, the rodent's remains had come to the rectum and Ichy's bladder was filling. Ichy woke up.

He could feel a pressure near his cloaca. "Time to let you out now." he said.

He went to a rock and squatted. PHHHHBTTTT! His cloaca opened and gas escaped out with a loud fart. Soon, lumps of grey waste were pushed out. UNHHHHH! Ichy grunted. He squeezed out several lumps of fur and a few bones. UNNNNNNNNNH! With great effort, he pushed out the skull of the rodent. PSSSST! Mixed with the poop was whitish urine that poured from his bladder into his cloaca and onto the ground. Once done, Ichy used a nearby Tree Star to wipe his cloaca. He then looked down at what was left of Tickles. "Glad you could join me for dinner. I have no further use for you." he said. He then left to go get breakfast, leaving the stinky pile of bones, fur, feces, and urine behind.


End file.
